Direwolves
by Sansa-Rose
Summary: Changed to multi-chapter to include the other pups. It was originally a one-shot that is why the first one is so short. Please R
1. Nymeria's POV

Disclaimer: No own etc.

Direwolves Nymeria's POV

We were frightened. Our mother was dead and it seemed as if we would die soon as well. All of a sudden we heard voices coming towards us. A young human reached us first. He picked up one of my brothers and cuddled him to his chest. I felt hopeful, perhaps we would be saved.

The other humans soon arrived. There was an argument some of the humans wanted to kill us but the young boy kept begging a man, obviously his father, to let us live. His father caved. The young boy was clearly overjoyed.

Me and my sister and brother were lifted into strong and carried away. The humans brought us to a large castle. In the courtyard a young boy and a girl were playing while an older girl kept watch over them. As soon as they saw the elder humans they rushed forwards eagerly. 'Look what we found,' said the boy who had found us first. The other young humans peered at us curiously. 'We get to keep them. They're direwolf pups,' the boy explained. Clearly the other children were his brother and sisters.

One by one we were taken into the children's arms. My sister and I were handed over to the two girls while my brothers were given to the boys. The boy whom I'd heard called Bran kept the brother that he had picked up. I worried for our albino brother but was relieved to see that he had found a caretaker in the form of a young, kind looking man.

The humans soon gave us names. My human gave me the name Nymeria which I quite liked. The others were all called, Grey Wind, Summer, Lady and Shaggydog. Our albino brother was named Ghost. We thought it was fitting seeing as how he moved with hardly a sound. We teased Lady because her name sounded so prissy and she never joined in our play fights, even though Ghost joined in sometimes.

All in all our life was good. Then we got the news that one of our brothers was leaving us. His human was heading to a place called the Wall and he was taking Ghost with him.

On the day he left we gathered around him to say our goodbyes. We would miss Ghost but at least it sounded like he was going to have an interesting life. We also knew that we would see him whenever his human came back to visit.

So while we would miss our brother we knew we would see him again and at least the rest of us still had each other.

End


	2. Ghosts POV

Disclaimer: I don't own Game of Thrones or any of the characters

Warnings: Violence

Rated: M

Ghost's POV

This place that the humans called the Wall was a strange place. True to its name it was a large wall that separated the Northern Region from the outside lands. It was cold but I didn't mind. My snow white fur kept me warm. Because this place was new to me I never left my human's side. I spent the nights curled up at his feet as the humans gathered round the fire and told tales. A man my human called Uncle Benjen told stories about these creatures called White Walkers. The humans seemed to be very afraid of them. They shivered in fear every time they spoke about the White Walkers unnatural form and their icy blue eyes. Of course I had never seen such creatures so I couldn't be sure if they really existed. Even some of the humans were sceptical about. My human believed them in though. 'Uncle Benjen, have you ever seen a White Walker?' he asked curiously. 'I've never seen one Jon. Very few who have seen them have lived to tell the tale,' his uncle replied. Jon lapsed into a thoughtful silence. I was suddenly afraid. If these creatures really did exist I certainly didn't want my human and my best friend to go looking for them. His uncle apparently had the same idea. 'Jon,' he said sternly, 'I hope you don't intend to go looking for one. Promise me wont.' My adventurous human sighed and said; 'I promise.'

The next morning as Jon and I were standing at a lookout post I suddenly had a feeling that something wasn't right. My hackles instantly raised and I bared my teeth in a snarl. I felt a hand on my head and looked up at my concerned human. 'What's wrong Ghost?' he wanted to know. I just continued to snarl and eventually he looked over the Wall. I saw him freeze and then suddenly he was running down the posts steps. I quickly followed him. He ran all the way to the mess hall and burst through the doors. Everyone stopped eating to look at him. 'White Walkers,' he gasped up. Immediately half of the mess hall was on their feet and running for the Wall. I watched as they swarmed up the stairs to see for themselves. Soon orders were being shouted and the remaining Watchmen came pouring from the mess hall. Everyone seized their weapons and took their positions along the wall. My human was standing on one of the higher posts. I was between him and his uncle. I could sense the fear of the humans around me but they were doing a good job of hiding it.

Tension mounted as the White Walkers came nearer until they were standing a few feet away. Instantly the human archers began firing their arrows. I could hear when the arrows found their marks. Then there was a great shuddering and we braced ourselves. 'They're trying to breach the Wall,' the commander cried, 'Everyone back on the ground.' The humans all rushed to do as they were told and soon we were all facing the area of the Wall that the White Walkers were attempting to break through. The humans shifted on their feet.

Soon enough the unnatural creatures had broken through the Wall and came pouring through the Wall. They rushed the Watchmen but the humans stood their ground. It was one of the White Walkers who made the first move. It brutally sliced down two humans with one swing of its sword.

After that everything seemed to explode. The Watchmen were attacking the White Walkers and the demonic creatures were fighting back. Everything was blur of bodies, weapons hitting either Watchman or White Walker. I darted through the legs of those fighting and went for the weak parts of the White Walkers armour. I successfully brought down several and showed no mercy as I finished them off with sharp fangs and claws.

At some point I ceased my part in the fighting and began looking for Jon. I soon found him surrounded by White Walkers and bleeding from a gash in his arm. I let out a warning snarl and hurled myself at the creatures. Together Jon and I managed to bring them all down. I tore at them with my teeth and claws. Jon hacked them to ground with his sword. When we had achieved success we took a moment to survey the carnage around us.

The Watchmen had managed to defeat the White Walkers but they had paid for it with many lives. The ground was littered with the dead and the dying. Those who had survived had terrible injuries.

We soon found by my humans uncle. I watched as he and Jon embraced each other then I followed as they walked through the battlefield.

The next few days were spent patching up the injured, burying the dead and repairing the Wall. Jon was not allowed to take part in any of this as the wound on his arm was too severe for him to join in safely. Instead he spent the time recovering in the infirmary. The doctor insisted on keeping an eye of the wound as it could get infected. I stayed by his side the whole time. He had nightmares and I could easily guess at the horrors he saw when he closed his. These horrors haunted me to. But through it all we were there to comfort each other.

I thought of my brothers and sisters back at Winterfell and hoped that they were alive and well. I knew their humans took good care of them. Still I couldn't help but worry about them.


	3. Summer's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine and you know the rest

Summer's POV

I loved life in Winterfell. My human, Bran, was just as adventurous as I was. We would often explore the wood along Bran's brother and my brother Grey Wind. Bran's brother wouldn't let us go too far though. He was very protective of his younger brother as was I. In fact everyone was protective of Bran. His mother was perhaps a little too overprotective. Bran liked to climb and she would always get upset with him for climbing the walls. Though I worried too sometimes when Bran started to climb an especially difficult wall I had faith in his climbing abilities and I would never let him get hurt.

The only downfall of being in Winterfell was that my brother Ghost wasn't here anymore. He'd gone to a place called the Wall along with his human, Jon Snow. My brothers, sisters and I missed. I could tell that Bran missed Jon, some days more than others. On one of these days I found sitting by himself under a tree. I had been play fighting with Grey Wind and Shaggydog. I hadn't seen Bran disappear. When I noticed he was gone I went looking for him and that's when I found him under the tree. He looked sad and lonely. I trotted over to him and rested my head on his legs. Bran brightened up when he saw me. 'Hi Summer,' he said scratching behind my ears. I lifted my head and licked his face affectionately. He giggled and I lowered my head to its original resting place. I heard Bran sigh as he began to stroke my head. 'I miss Jon,' he said sadly, 'I wish mother had let him stay.' He started to get angry. 'Why couldn't he have stayed!' he burst out furiously. I quickly raised my head and nuzzled him to calm him down. He wrapped his little arms around my neck and buried his face in my fur. When he had calmed down he lifted his face and resumed stroking my head. 'You always know how to make me feel better Summer,' Bran said affectionately. That was true. I could always cheer Bran up when he was feeling down.

We sat quietly under the tree for a few moments until Bran's older brother and Grey Wind appeared. 'There you are,' Bran's brother Rob said. 'I was worried about you.' Bran looked down sheepishly focused intently on scratching my ears. 'I'm sorry Rob,' he said quietly, 'I got bored and I miss Jon so I wanted to be alone for a while.' Rob sighed and sat down next to Bran. I decided to leave the two to talk and initiated a play fright with Grey Wind. I jumped up on him and pulled on his ear before running away. Grey Wind chased after me growling playfully. He eventually caught up with me and knocked me over before nipping at me. 'Grey Wind, Summer! That's enough!' Rob called. We quickly trotted back to our humans and followed them inside.

That night I lay awake at the foot of Bran's bed keeping watch over him. When I heard the door open my ears twitched and I raised my head staring at the door. I began to growl when a person entered the room but relaxed when I saw it was only Bran's father. He ruffled my head and scratched my ears. 'It's nice to know Bran has such a good guard,' he said as he sat down on the bed. Feeling someone sitting on his bed Bran woke up. He blinked up at his father. 'What are you doing father?' he asked. 'I heard you were missing Jon today,' his father replied as I moved to lie beside Bran. Bran sighed and I rested my head on his legs. 'It's true,' he said stroking my head, 'I do miss him.' His father sighed. 'I miss him too Bran,' he told him, 'but your brother always wanted to go to the Wall and at least he has your Uncle Benjen looking out for him.'

'I supposed so,' Bran admitted reluctantly. His father smiled and ruffled his gently and then left after saying goodnight.

When the door closed Bran sighed, rolled over and went to sleep. Before he fell asleep he turned to look at me and said; 'at least I have you.' With said he closed his eyes and went to sleep. Content that nothing would harm my human I curled up, rested my head on my paws and went to sleep myself.

While I was sleeping I thought about how lucky I was to have Bran. He was my best friend. I was his best friend as well as protector. I swore to myself that I would never let anything happen to him and would tear apart anyone who dared to try and hurt him.


	4. Grey-Wind's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine and all that jazz

Grey-Wind's POV

I was so bored. It seemed like there was nothing to do. I could tell my human, Robb, was bored as well. Just I thought I might die from boredom Robb's father, Lord Stark, entered the room and announced they were leaving on a hunting trip. At that announcement Robb practically leapt to his feet. I stood up as well hoping I would be able to come. 'Can Grey-Wind come too?' Robb asked. 'Of course,' his father replied. As soon as he said that I bounded from the room with Robb not far behind me.

I went with him to the stables and waited while he saddled up his horse. Once he had done that we joined the rest of the hunting party in the courtyard. 'Ah good, you're here,' Lord Stark said when he caught sight of him. Robb mounted his horse and the hunting party started off. I walked beside Robb's horse for a while until I caught the scent of an animal. My ears pricked up and I tensed. Robb seeing this gave me permission to hunt it down. I started forward my nose to the ground and followed the scent.

When I got close to the animal I saw that it was a deer. I crouched and moved forward silently. When I was close enough I leapt forward and buried my teeth in the deer's neck effectively killing it. I then waited patiently for the humans to catch up.

When they arrived Robb and his father dismounted and prepared the deer to be taken back to the castle. Before Robb got back on his horse he scratched me behind the ears and congratulated me on killing the deer. Feeling quite of proud of myself I waited until the humans were ready to continue to hunt.

We hunted for about an hour or so during which time we successfully hunted another deer and a wild boar.

When the humans were satisfied that they had enough to feed everyone we headed back to the castle. When we got back Robb helped take the meat to the kitchen while I went in search of my brothers and sisters.

I found them romping around in the courtyard. Well, Nymeria, Summer and Shaggydog were playing. Lady of course was sitting by her human. She never joined in with our play fights. When my brothers and sister caught sight of me they bounded over and immediately involved me in their little play fight.

We did attempt to get Lady involved but just turned her back disdainfully and chose to ignore us. Her human, Sansa, got annoyed and took Lady elsewhere. Well they were both a bit stuck up.

When Robb reappeared he said that he was going to practice archery. He took Summer's human, Bran, with him. Summer followed them so I decided to join them.

Summer and I watched from the edges of the edges of the practice yard. We always enjoyed watching Bran and Robb interact with each other. It was obvious that Robb cared for Bran. As Ghost and his human, Jon, had left for a place called the Wall Bran seemed lonely without so Robb had taken it on himself to spend more time with his younger brother.

The two practiced archery together until it was dinner time. At that time everyone headed into the dining hall.

Robb to his place at the table on a raised dais and I took my place next to him.

Throughout dinner Robb would feed me some of the food from his plates. The other humans did the same for my brothers and sisters.

Not for the first time I found myself thinking about how lucky me and my siblings that we had been found and rescued by this family. Of course we all missed Ghost but we hoped that he was having an interesting time at the Wall


	5. Lady's POV

Disclaimer: Not mine etc, etc

Lady's POV

Sometimes my sister and brothers could be so annoying. They were having another one of their ridiculous play fights. Nymeria came bounding over and tugged on one of my ears, trying to get me to join in. I shook her off and growled at her signalling that I wanted to be left alone. She huffed and went back to fighting with Summer, Grey-Wind and Shaggydog. I simply sat there feeling quite satisfied with myself. I successfully managed to avoid another play fight.

My human, Sansa, gently petted my head and stroked my back. I twitched my ears in enjoyment. Of course I like my human best of all. She was calm and Lady-like. Not like the others who were always running around and making lots of noise.

Eventually my brothers and sister got tired of their play fight and went to be with their humans. Nymeria curled up with her head in Arya's lap. Summer lay protectively in front of Bran. Grey-Wind went and sat by Robb while Shaggydog curled around Rickon.

It was somewhat late at night and we were all feeling very tired. Eventually I decided to lie down myself.

This was how we were found by the Lord and Lady Stark. They smiled fondly at their children and got them ready for bed.

When they put Sansa to bed I followed and lay next to her. When her parents were gone she lay awake talking to me about Joffrey. She seemed to like him a lot. I on the other hand thought he was rude and thought a bit too highly about himself. Of course I also had my suspicions about his parentage. He was supposedly the King and Queens son. However he looked more like the Queen and her brother. That thought made me shudder. If that was the case no wonder he had problems. Of course being a wolf I couldn't voice my opinions so instead I simply listened as Sansa talked about how handsome and brave he was. I really do care about Sansa. I just wish there was a way for me to warn her away from that brat Joffrey. I knew if I did anything to him I would be in big trouble. He was the prince after all, mores the pity.

Eventually Sansa got tired and fell asleep. I stayed awake for a long time watching over her. I wished there was a way I could protect her from everything and everyone. Unfortunately if she married Joffrey there would be no way that I could keep her safe from him.

I sighed and tried not to think about it. Instead I turned my thoughts to happier things such as my life here at Winterfell. I would be forever grateful to the Starks for giving me and my siblings a home. I knew very well that we could have died if not for their kindness. I was also thankful because it also brought me to Sansa. I cared for her and though I may complain about the other humans I did care for them as well.

I sighed. Even though I was still worried about Joffrey and the harm he could potentially cause Sansa I was still content with the life I had at the moment and I fell asleep feeling content.

AN: I realise this was a really short chapter but it's all I could really think of for Lady's POV.


	6. Shaggydog's POV

Disclaimer: Don't own it

AN: This will just be a short chapter as there isn't really much to say from Rickon's pups POV. I still wanted to put him in the story though.

Shaggydog's POV

I was very happy with life at the moment. I was enjoying living in Winterfell. Most of my days were spent play fighting with my sister and brothers. Of course there was also watching over my human. Rickon was very young and I didn't want any harm to come to him. My brothers, sisters and I were all very protective of our humans. Summer and Grey-Wind were especially vicious if they felt that Robb and Bran were in danger. Of course no one wanted to harm Rickon. He was just a small child after all. Who would want to harm a child? Still I did worry about him.

I was currently curled protectively around him while he watched his older brothers practice archery. His mother was nearby but she seemed happy knowing I was there to keep Rickon safe. His father was there as well so there was really no need to worry.

I rested my head by Rickon's feet all the while watching everyone who came and went. I knew life wasn't always easy in Winterfell but right now it was good enough for me.

End


End file.
